Heretofore, it has been known to use commutated motor assemblies for a wide variety of applications. Accordingly, a wide variety of means have been employed for maintaining commutating brushes in proper position relative to the commutator. For example, it has been known to use molded commutator housings having brush holders molded therein. It has also been known to use separate metal brush holders which are insulated from the commutator housing by integrated plastic holders. Similarly, separate plastic brush holders are often used and are typically secured to the commutator housing by way of a retaining clip.
Electrical contact between the commutating brush and the stator has been effected by way of a lead wire which is generally affixed to the brush member and also to the stator. Alternatively, it has been known to establish a connection between the brush and the brush holder and then, in turn, between the brush holder and the stator.
Such previously known methods for maintaining commutating brushes and for establishing the requisite electrical connection therewith, have resulted in greater manufacturing expenses due to the numerous required parts and the resulting added labor due to material handling and ergonomic problems.
Thus it is most desirable to obtain a device for both retaining a commutator brush assembly and making the requisite electrical connection without the disadvantages of previously known devices.